


Toddler and Skeleton Tralier 1

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Toddler and Skeleton [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, Horror, Humor, Other, Skeletons, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a trailer of Toddler and Skeleton.





	Toddler and Skeleton Tralier 1

This is the first tralier to Toddler and Skeleton I hope you enjoy!

A toddler aged girl was sleeping but she hears a voice singing.

She walked into the basement and saws a old guitar.

She picked it up and began to play it.

From the makers of The Book of Life

A toddler aged girl giggled as the ghostly blue butterflies tickled her.

Comes a cute yet macabre tale

A toddler aged girl was going on a slide, but a black cat dragged her with her tail.

This will make you pee your pants in terror

A toddler aged girl was playing jumprope much to a skeleton's dismay.

Thunder crashing

A skeleton's pupils glowed red and a toddler aged girl screamed

Toddler and Skeleton

Coming October 2019


End file.
